El fantasma de Halloween
by Nuwanda Marauder
Summary: La leyenda dice que hay un fantasma que desea beber la sangre del menor de los Black. Y esa leyenda, definitivamente, no le gusta a Regulus Black.


_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Halloween "Transformando lugares" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

Cualquier personaje o lugar aquí escrito, no es mío, sino de JK.

****Alerta**: **cualquier falta ortográfica, error de redacción o de teclado, será arreglado a su debido tiempo -esto es: cuando me den las ganas de releerlo-.

* * *

><p><strong>El fantasma de Halloween<strong>

―Y entonces… ¡lo apuñaló por la espalda! ―gritó la joven de unos dieciocho años con expresión sombría―. Una, dos, tres veces―con su mano, repetía el movimiento de la cuchilla imaginaria―. Y así, hasta cuarenta y nueve veces.

― ¿Por qué cuarenta y nueve, Bella? ―inquirió con voz temblorosa el niño más pequeño de entre sus oyentes.

―Porque fue en su aniversario número cincuenta, Reg―explicó de malhumor la muchacha―. Una puñalada por cada año que no la amó.

― ¿Y cómo sabes que sí la amó el primer año? ―la retó otro de los niños.

―Es una leyenda, idiota―puso los ojos en blanco―. En fin. La leyenda también dice, que la noche en que los muggles festejan el Halloween, el fantasma de nuestro antepasado sale de su escondite y recorre la casa. Dicen que se sienta en la cocina y le ordena a los elfos domésticos que le preparen su bebida favorita―sonrió con maldad―. La sangre del más pequeño de sus descendientes.

El niño de ocho años se llevó las manos a la boca y miró aterrorizado al otro que tenía a su lado, no mucho más grande que él, pero con el mismo cabello negro y ojos grises.

―Son tonterías, Bellatrix―dijo con una media sonrisa el niño―. Los fantasmas no beben sangre. No pueden comer ni beber nada―aclaró.

La joven se encogió de hombros.

―Piensa lo que quieras, Sirius, pero ya verás mañana, cuando te levantes y no quede ni una gota de sangre en el cuerpo del pequeño Regulus―volvió a esbozar una sonrisa totalmente maligna―. Ya me lo contarás por lechuza.

El treinta y uno de octubre de todos los años, la familia Black se juntaba casi en su totalidad en la casa número doce de Grimmauld Place. Lo hacían como burla a los muggles ignorantes que festejaban ese día como "El Día de las Brujas", sin saber que no solo eran niños inocentes los que salían a buscar premios por la calle. Y cada año, alguien contaba una leyenda. Pero por primera vez desde hacía siete reuniones, Bellatrix asistía, ya que antes había estado terminando sus estudios en Hogwarts. Y eso, para el pequeño Regulus, era todo menos la alegría de tener a su prima de vuelta.

Cuando la casa quedó de nuevo vacía y los elfos domésticos comenzaron a limpiar todo, Walburga mandó a sus hijos a acostarse. Sirius ni siquiera lo dudó; estaba harto de la compañía de toda su familia, incluida su madre. Al único que no despreciaba, era a Regulus. El más pequeño sí le insistió a su madre para quedarse con ella por la noche, pero la mujer era muy estricta en eso: nada de niños llorones, cada uno dormía en su cuarto y punto.

Sirius se acostó en su cama y sopló la vela que había en la pequeña mesita. Estaba deseando ser mayor para poder usar la varita mágica… pero aún faltaba mucho para eso. Soñando con que sería un gran mago, Sirius se quedó dormido. Aunque no por mucho tiempo.

Algo sacudió con fuerza su hombro, y Sirius se incorporó de golpe, con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido.

― ¡¿Quién…?!

―Sh, Sirius―lo interrumpió una voz en la oscuridad―. Soy yo. No grites, por favor. Mamá me matará.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué me despertaste? ―susurró él sobresaltado.

―Tengo miedo, Sirius―imploró la voz de Regulus.

―Ya ve a dormir.

Sirius se dio media vuelta y volvió a taparse, pero no escuchó la puerta cerrarse de nuevo. Volteó de nuevo y se encontró con la pequeña silueta en la oscuridad.

― No te vas a ir, ¿verdad?

― ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

―Regulus, no hay ningún fantasma―aseguró Sirius con paciencia―. Era todo invención de Bellatrix, de verdad.

―Claro que tú no tienes miedo, ¡no viene por ti! ―exclamó Regulus por lo bajo.

El mayor soltó un suspiro.

―De acuerdo.

Se levantó de la cama.

― ¿Vas a dormir conmigo? ―preguntó emocionado Regulus.

―No. Bajaremos a la cocina y verás cómo no hay nada.

―Aaaah, no. No, no y no. No, ni loco. No. ¡No, no, no!

―Ssssh, haz silencio o despertarás a mamá, bruto―lo rezongó Sirius.

―No voy a ir a la cocina, Sirius, en serio.

―Sí lo harás, o te irás solito a dormir a tu cuarto―Sirius lo observó desde la puerta de la habitación, apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana―. ¿Vienes?

Regulus dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente lo siguió, con pasos temblorosos.

Bajaron las escaleras haciendo el mayor silencio posible. Sirius iba delante, y al encontrarse con la sala totalmente a oscuras, lo invadió un miedo que jamás admitiría. Pensó que era una ridiculez; "_no son más que inventos de Bella_", se recordó a sí mismo.

Atravesó la puerta de la cocina, con Regulus pegado a su espalda. Tal como esperaba, estaba vacía.

― ¿Lo ves? ―dijo Sirius con orgullo―. Te dije que no había fantasma.

―Quizá llegue más tarde―murmuró Regulus con voz temblorosa.

― ¿Quieres quedarte aquí a esperarlo?

―No.

―Volvamos a la cama. No te ocurrirá na…

La frase de Sirius quedó interrumpida por un leve golpeteo, casi fantasmal. Los hermanos se miraron horrorizados.

―Corre―susurró Sirius, empujando a Regulus nuevamente escaleras arriba.

En cuanto llegaron al segundo piso, se metieron en el cuarto de Regulus, que era el más próximo a las escaleras. Cerraron la puerta con fuerza y se quedaron apoyados en ella, como si esperaran que alguien tratase de abrirla en cualquier momento.

―Te… dije… que… existía―soltó Regulus, con la voz entrecortada por haber subido la escalera corriendo.

―Debían ser los elfos―opinó Sirius, ya más calmado.

― ¡Los elfos le sirven la sangre! ―le recordó su hermano, escandalizado.

―Ya deja de gritar.

―Lo siento―pidió Regulus. Hubo unos minutos de silencio, mientras los dos recuperaban el aliento―. ¿Te quedas conmigo esta noche?

―Reg, ya te dije que…

―Por favor, tengo miedo―rogó él.

Sirius soltó un breve suspiro.

―De acuerdo.

Ambos se acostaron en la cama de Regulus. Aún eran lo suficientemente chicos para entrar allí los dos, pero ambos sabían que eso era algo que no duraría mucho tiempo más.

― ¿Sirius?

― ¿Mmm?

― ¿Y si el fantasma no me atacó porque tú estabas conmigo? ¿Me atacará el próximo Halloween?

―No existe el fantasma, Reg.

―Pero si existiera―insistió―, ¿qué pasará el próximo año?

―También estaré contigo, si tanto miedo te da.

―Ya―hizo una pausa―. Y… ¿Y el año que tú estés en Hogwarts y yo no? ¿Estaré solo?

―No. Prade te cuidará.

― ¿Me dejarás a tu lechuza? ―inquirió Regulus sorprendido.

― ¡Claro que no! Pero te la mandaré en Halloween para que te cuide. Y atacará a cualquier elfo que quiera robar tu sangre. Lo prometo.

Regulus se acercó más a su hermano.

―Gracias―susurró.

Sirius sintió que algo le oprimía el pecho. Se sentía bien cuidar de su hermano, saber que lo hacía sentirse protegido.

―Duerme.

Regulus no tardó en caer en un sueño pesado. En cuanto la respiración de su hermano se volvió acompasada, Sirius se levantó. Sabía que su madre se enojaría mucho si los encontraba durmiendo allí, como cobardes. Se aseguró de tapar bien a Regulus y sonrió para sí.

―Jamás dejaré que te hagan daño, Reg. Lo prometo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**  
>Mi primer fic de Sirius y Regulus y me dan un amor, por Merlín.<p>

Besos desde este rincón del mundo,

Ceci.


End file.
